Mizore gets a toy
by keithallen
Summary: Girls are getting tired of Gin and his perverted pics. Kurumu finds out he got photos of her and Mizore in the shower. Mizore feels Gin owes them something in return.


The newspaper club was getting ready to deliver their weekly edition. Gazing at each other happily, Kouta and Moka left with their bundles of papers, Yukari following them quickly. Gin went to leave with his and Kurumu stepped in his way. Mizore helped block him.

Casting Gin a sultry look, Kurumu said, "Tsukune won't give us any. We want it."

Gin grew a wide grin. "You want it?" he asked.

"Um!" Mizore said with an intent look.

"B...Both of you? Together?" Gin asked, wearing an ear to ear grin.

"Oh yeah," Kurumu cooed. Mizore nodded.

In Gin's mind, he was naked with them, pumping Mizore as Kurmmu watched, playing with herself, then he hopped over to have his way with her. He immediately grew hard, his pants swelling up. "Yeah baby! Old Gin will be happy to give it to you!"

"All of it," Mizore said and licked her lips.

"Every little bit," Kurumu agreed. In a low, sexy tone, she added, "We won't let you go until we get it."

Gin knew he'd hit the jackpot! Of course, they had been after Tsukune so long and got nothing. They were horny and wanted sex. "Babe,I will give you all I got," he promised them.

"In the woods behind the girl's dorm, after school," Mizore said.

"We'll be very disappointed if you let us down," Kurumu said in a pout as she wiggled her boobs.

.

The entire school day, all Gin could think about was his double score. Half of Tsukune's harem was going to be his. The busty Kurumu, under him as he pounded into her, Looking at Mizore's ass and back as he slammed her doggie style. He'd give it to them a long time, savoring their sweet bodies. He was going to have sex until he passed out with these two girls at once!

The moment the bell marked the end of the school day, Gin raced to the appointed meeting place. He sucked on a breath mint on the way, checked his hair was in place and sniffed his arm pits. all good. His camera around his neck for a few shots, He was ready to go for a night of fun and unbridled lust! Knowing his way around the Girl's dorm, he knew there was a thickly wooded patch that had a good view of the showers, though a telescopic lens was needed due to the distance. Walking into  
the dense, smaller trees, he sniffed the air. Yes, he smelled the lovely scent of Kurumu and Mizore. He was so excited, he wanted to howl. He had to restrain himself.

"Over here. Come give it to us," Kurumu's sultry voice called.

Gin walked into a small clearing to have them jump on his from the sides, hugging and kissing. Gin tried to return their affection, but fell backwards. Each girl had one of his arms and pulled as if pulling him to them to have him first. Gin was heavily in lust.

Click. Click.

With two girls over him, now kissing and opening his shirt and pants, he didn't realize that weren't holding his arms any more. He felt Mizore grab his hard shaft and start stroking it.

"Yeah baby!" Gin whined. He was going to blow a load in her so hard it would sent her skyward! He thrust his hips up.

This time the sound of a click got his full attention, as a squeezing pain in his groin. Gasping at the crushing feeling, he lifted his head to see Kurumu had locked a split band around his shaft and balls. It was tight, cutting off the blood flow. His shaft began turning purple.

"Wha ... what are you doing?" he asked in a squeak.

"You said you'd give it to us," Mizore stated and grabbed his shaft.

"And we do want it," Kurumu agreed. Holding up a finger, one of her long nails popped out.

"And we want it all," Mizore said with a wicked grin. She pulled up, stretching his trapped manhood to the limit.

"You're not ... You can't!" Gin cried.

"Yes we can," Kurumu said confidently. With a swipe of her nail, she cut right in between the split bands. Gin's manhood separated from his body.

Gin yiped loudly like a dog as he gazed at the impossible. Mizore stood up, holding onto his still hard shaft, his balls dangling below. Ice frosted his now severed manhood. "I'm going to enjoy this," Mizore said with a smile.

"But..." Gin blubbered.

"I get my turn too," Kurumu reminded her. Casting Gin a wink, she said in a sexy tone, "And we'll be thinking about Tsukune the whole time."

"Um! Better get this in the freezer. Want to keep it rock hard," Mizore said, and walked away carrying Gin's manhood.

It was now Gin noticed his arms were being held down with handcuffs chained to trees to either side. "I ... you ... bring that back!" he cried in desperation.

"Oh, don't be like that," Kurumu said with a waggle of her finger. "We asked for it, and you said we could have it."

"Not like THAT!" Gin cried weakly.

"And you DO want that inside us right? And it will be!" Kurumu said happily and followed Mizore.

Gin lay partly tring to get free, and whimpering as he looked at the bloody stump on his crotch. Half of the split band was preventing him from bleeding just as the other half was keeping his shaft long and hard. A shaft he no longer had. Thinking about them walking away with it, he imagined them using his frozen shaft as a dildo. He whimpered again, he would never know the feeling of being inside them.


End file.
